Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road (Series Seven)
The Seventh Series. Plot The seventh series surrounded the school being under inspection, following a student being allowed entry to the school after their release from a Youth Detention Centre. The Director of Education recommends Head Teacher Karen Fisher's dismissal. Karen Fisher does ultimately depart, with the role given to Michael Byrne later in the series. Byrne is revealed to suffer physical and mental issues of his own stemming from him being attacked by one of his pupils at a previous school. He begins an affair with teacher Sian upon his arrival. With his demons haunting him throughout series seven, some of these demons being fellow staff members, the threat of closure does not go away. When the LEA decide to close the school, Michael is contacted by one of his old students - now a successful businesswoman - Lorraine Donnagan. Lorraine proposes the school relocate to Scotland, with her as the school's benefactor, running it from the ground up. Byrne accepts after much deliberation, as do some of the staff members and pupils, but the series ends on a cliffhanger as a truck heralds toward the group, and a proposing Grantly, on their way to Scotland. Other story lines included fan-favourite Sambuca Kelly dying of cancer, the arrival of a threatening new local gang named the Dale Sken Crew, troublemaker Tariq faced with having to use a wheelchair, English teacher Tom Clarkson discovering his son Josh has been diagnosed schizophrenia, school receptionist Janeece being conned of her life savings and being left at the altar by her lover and Cillian resigned as the student teacher to begin his regeneration tour. Cast and characters *Lorraine Cheshire as Fleur Budgen; Grantly's Wife (episode 25 only) *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen; English Teacher *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson; Head of English, Deputy Head (from episode 11) *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant; Secretary *Chris Geere as Matt Wilding; Head of Music and Drama (episode 11 to 30) *Reece Douglas as Denzil Kelly; Pupil (until episode 30) *Elaine Symons as Rose Kelly; Canteen Assistant (episode 2 to 7) *Holly Kenny as Sambuca Kelly; Pupil (until episode 6) *Darcy Isa as Lauren Andrews; Pupil (until episode 30) * Shannon Flynn as Emily James; Pupil (until episode 30) * William Ash as Christopher Mead ; Science Teacher and Deputy Head (until episode 10) * Ayesha Gwilt as Amy Porter; Pupil (until episode 10) * William Rush as Josh Stevenson; Pupil * Rebecca Ryan as Vicki MacDonald; Pupil (until episode 20) * Jack McMullen as Finn Sharkey; Pupil (until episode 30) *Ben-Ryan Davies as Ronan Burley; Pupil (until episode 20, episode 30) *Ceallach Spellman as Harry Fisher; Pupil (until episode 10) *Linzey Cocker as Jess Fisher; Pupil (until episode 10) *Amanda Burton as Karen Fisher; Head Teacher (until episode 10) *George Sampson as Kyle Stack; Pupil (until episode 10, episode 21 to 30) *Mark Benton as Daniel Chalk; Maths Teacher (episode 1 onwards) *Poppy Jhakra as Eleanor Chaudry; English Teacher (episode 1 to 10) *Hope Katana as Rhona Mansfield; Pupil (episode 1 to 30) *Millie Katana as Shona Mansfield; Pupil (episode 1 to 30) *Oliver Lee as Aiden Scotcher; Pupil (episode 1 to 10) *Robson Green as Rob Scotcher; Site Manager and Parent (episode 1 to 10) *Debra Stephenson as Naomi Scotcher; Wife and parent (episode 4 to 7) *Nicholas Gleaves as Richard Whitman; Director of Education (episode 5 to 10) *Katie McGlynn as Jodie 'Scout' Allen; Pupil (episode 7 onwards) *Lisa Riley as Tina Allen; Parent (episode 8 to episode 10, episode 29) *Alec Newman as Michael Byrne; Head Teacher (episode 11 onwards) *Alex Walkinshaw as Jez Diamond; Head of Physical Education (episode 11 to 28) *Jaye Jacobs as Sian Diamond; Science Teacher, Deputy Head (episode 11 onwards) *Rob Haythorne as Wayne Johnson; Michael's Attacker (episode 11 to 20) *Naveed Choudhry as Tariq Siddiqui; Pupil (episode 11 onwards) *Aryana Ramkhalawon as Trudi Siddiqui; Pupil (episode 11 to 30) *John Thomson as Nelson Smith; Parent (episode 11 to 14) *Kaya Moore as Phoenix Taylor; Pupil (episode 11 onwards) *Kane Tomlinson-Weaver as Harley Taylor; Pupil (episode 11 onwards) *Georgia Henshaw as Madi Diamond; Pupil (episode 12 onwards) *Lee Abbate as Zack Diamond; Pupil (episode 12 to 30) *Sarah Hadland as Linda Radleigh; Head of English (episode 13 to 21) *Shifaa Arfann as Naseem Siddiqui; Pupil (episode 21 to 30) *Melanie Hill as Maggie Croft; Senior Canteen Assistant (episode 21 onwards) *Tristan Beint as the Twelfth Cillian Darcy; Pupil Teacher (until episode 16) *Heather Peace as Nikki Boston; Acting Head of English (episode 23 to 30) *Stefan Gumbs as Eugene Garvey; Ex-pupil, Gang Member (episode 26 to 30) *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Lorraine Donnegan; School Benefactor (episode 28 onwards) Episodes Category:Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road Series